Scared Never Felt Like This Before
by Tales From the Void2
Summary: A night out with the girls looking for a fright turns into the most epic night in young Bella's life.


**Tales From The Void2 Contest**

**Title: Scared Never Felt Like This Before**

**Rating: M**

**Word Count: 4,905**

**Pairing: Bella/Carlisle**

**Summary:** A night out with the girls looking for a fright turns into the most epic night in young Bella's life.

**Warning:** Adult Content Including Language, Questionable Sexual Encounter and Dubious Drug Use

*~~~~~* SNFLTB *~~~~~*

_Why in all things holy did I agree to this?_

I had been asking myself the same question for the better part of the last few hours.

Rose and Alice had talked me into this goddamned cornstalk maze and haunted house. We made it the whole way through the house without getting separated, but the split second I made it into the maze, it was like the girls just _disappeared_.

I had now been wandering this spooky scene from a horror movie for a little over four hours.

I was tired, angry, and scared to death.

I rifled through my pockets, finding the pack of cigarettes and lighter that I had stashed away.

Stopping to light one, I looked at the sky above me–trying in vain to get my bearings. I wanted to get the fuck out of there.

I had been hearing what sounded like footsteps on the dead stalks all over the ground, but every time I turned around, there was nothing there.

To say I was freaked the fuck out would have been a gross understatement…I'd been shaking uncontrollably for the past half an hour. I felt like I was shaking myself to death. Even my teeth were chattering.

I was far from cold…my adrenaline was flying through my bloodstream so fast that I was beginning to worry about having a heart attack.

A short while ago, several minutes at most, I had felt something brush against the skin of my neck. It had felt a lot like fingertips, but I couldn't really be certain. The only thing I can say with absolute certainty is that it spurred me into running through the maze, screaming my head off.

Come to think about it…shouldn't someone have come after the sounds of the screams?

Hmmm, now that I was actually thinking about it – I hadn't heard any sounds from anyone else for a few hours. For all the time that I'd been out there, I should have run into _someone_ by now.

My heart rate sped up as my conscious mind thought carefully about the fact that I hadn't actually heard _any _animals for a while either.

I ran around the labyrinth for a while longer, looking desperately for the entrance…a break in the stalks…anything I could fit through.

I finally ran into yet another dead end, thinking of how appropriate the term _dead end_ was right now.

I sank to the ground and sat there, my head in my hands–my tears flowing freely down my cheeks. I was no longer able to suppress them and the icy cold fear that ran down my spine.

With shaky hands, I dug out my cigarettes again and lit one.

I sat there smoking the cigarette, trying to let the nicotine in the smoke clear my head. I could think much easier if my head was clear.

As I sat there shaking and smoking, a gentle breeze blew through the stalks.

_Isabella…_

I let out an unsteady laugh…the wind was now whispering my name.

My stomach lurched at the thought that I might just be out here with a psycho.

"Don't be ridiculous, Bella," I chided myself out loud, desperate to hear a voice…even if it was my own. "T-there is no one out here. You've managed to get your crazy self lost. Alice and Rose are probably still waiting out at the entrance looking for you. They'll send a rescue party out to find you soon. It would be _so _much easier if your cell phone wasn't being a giant piece of shit."

I pulled the fucking dumbest _smart _phone ever from my pocket and glared at the screen balefully as the corner kept blinking _no service_.

The whispering wind came by me again.

_Isssabella…_

My hands trembled worse than before…that almost sounded like a voice…a man's voice.

I scrambled to my feet and took off again, stopping only momentarily to try and see a cluster of stars that would make an arrow out of here…only to huff out a heavy breath when I realized that the sky was now completely blanketed in clouds. I couldn't even see the moon, for fuck's sake!

I crashed against some stalks in my blind attempt to get out of this nightmarish landscape.

A hysterical shriek left my lips, and I giggled unstably as I felt the rough corn stalks in between my fingers.

God knows, I couldn't even see my hand in front of my face.

_Isssabella…_

My jaw clenched as I fought another scream.

_Cooome to meeee…_

I was officially so scared that I was hallucinating.

I felt the brush of something that felt an awful lot like skin brush against my throat.

_Sooo beautiful, my Isssabella…_

I clenched my hand into a fist and pushed it against my mouth. I was fighting a losing war with the panic that was swelling inside of me.

I officially knew the definition of horrified…the movies never had done it justice.

I felt like my body was shutting down…and was gearing up for a massive fight for my life.

I was hyperaware of everything.

Every sound.

Every touch.

Every scent.

I was beginning to smell a scent that I couldn't quite place…it was dark, sexy, and decidedly male.

My heart hammered in my chest.

I wanted to throw up.

_Isssabella…you're mineee…we're destined to beee together…it's been written in the starsss…_

I felt the same brush against my throat before I felt a quick sting on my skin and everything began to just fade away.

My last conscious thought was, "Dear God, please no."

*~~~~~* Scared Never Felt Like This Before *~~~~~*

I awoke in a dark room. There were dark accent lights all over the room.

I was sitting against a wall with a dark shadow too close to me for my liking.

I was face to face with a set of golden eyes in an otherwise empty face.

The scream that left my lungs at that moment would have put every horror movie victim to shame.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!"

The eyes blinked slowly–no emotion showing in them.

I scrambled to get away from the monster that was in my face but had nowhere to go.

Although there were no lips that could move, I heard a voice come from the figure.

_Isabella. I've been waiting for you for so long. I've come such a long way to find you._

My voice, though shaking, made my anger very clear. "What the fuck are you, and where am I?"

A light laugh accompanied the voice that followed.

_I am what your race would call an alien or maybe even an angel. I've been around for millennia. You are currently in my method of transportation…heading back to my planet…your new home. I expect that you will put up a fight for a while until you see exactly how perfect and right this is. I'm very sorry for having to drug you to get you to come with me, but I didn't see any other option at that point. I MUST have you. It's been written in the stars that I would find my other half in an Earthling. _

"Wait." I was trying not to laugh at this. "I'm your _other half_? Doesn't this sound a bit odd, even to you? I'm a human, and you're an alien. You've been around for millennia…I have 100 years, best case scenario. I'd just end up being a pet to you."

The voice had enough sense to sound aghast.

_You are _no_ pet to me, Isabella. You will live with me…alongside of me…for the rest of our existence. My race is far advanced to yours, beautiful girl. It has been said in our history that we originally started out as human. With the technological advancements that we made, we were able to stop the aging process. We don't get sick, we don't get old, and we don't hurt. You will transform with the proper fluids, and you will be happy with me…after a while._

I sat with my mouth hanging open.

I was to _transform_? What the fuck is going on here? I'd never be happy with this _thing_ in this place. I wanted my family…I desperately needed my friends.

I would even give a kidney to see my ex boyfriend Mike. He was a dickhead. He finally got tired of my refusal to sleep with him and began to beat me on a regular basis until I finally gave up and gave in to him. At least he was _normal-_ish.

This was anything but normal.

"What is your name?" I questioned quietly.

_If you must have a name, you may call me Carlisle. It was my human name a long time ago. I know you must be really scared right now…you might even be hungry. While I was on Earth, I had some food items brought to me so that you'd at least be able to eat one more human meal before your transformation. As I said before, you _will_ be happy with me. I'm not deluded. I know that it will take some time before you see the wisdom in the transformation…and you may even resent me for a while. I'm fully prepared for your wrath, my beautiful Isabella. After you transform, many of your ties to humanity will begin to fade away. Your anger, your resentment–all of it…will just disappear._

"Don't I have a choice in this, Carlisle?" My voice was trembling and my eyes brimmed with tears. Here I was again with a man who didn't care about my wishes.

_No matter what you choose, you will stay here with me. The transformation has already begun. I injected you with a serum that prepares the human body for the transition. Your organs will begin to die. Your skin will harden. You will no longer need oxygen. Our bodies are strengthened to withstand the pressure changes on our planet from that of Earth. Go ahead and smoke your last cigarette, Isabella. You have but one left, and I fear that there are no stores on my home planet._

My hand shook as I tried to light the cigarette but was crestfallen that I was shaking so badly that I couldn't get the damned lighter to spark.

Carlisle gently took the lighter from my grasp, and it struck immediately for him. He lit my cigarette easily and almost vanished before my eyes as I almost dropped my cigarette several times trying to bring it to my lips.

He was back in an instant with a tiny blue pill in his shapeless hand.

_Take this, Isabella. It will calm your nerves. It will do no good to have a heart attack here on the floor. It's our home equivalent to your Xanax. Do not swallow it–let it dissolve under your tongue._

Knowing that no matter what I did, I would have to take the pill, I grabbed it quickly – not allowing our skin to touch. I popped the pill under my tongue and felt it instantly dissolve. Within seconds, I felt a lot calmer. I almost felt like the one time Rose got some weed for us all to smoke. My heart rate began a steadier beat, and I almost felt a little lightheaded. I eyed Carlisle speculatively as I continued to drag on my cigarette.

_I see you are feeling much better…and that you still don't trust me. I'm not bothered by it. I have seen it hundreds of times before. The human half will be resistant for indefinite periods of time. It is extremely rare that anyone accepts their new mate immediately. Worst case scenario, you may hate me for several months until your human emotions fade._

"I won't have any emotion?" I deadpanned. "Then do you even _love_ your other half? What's the point if there's no love?"

His light laughter washed over me again before his voice took a huskier tone.

_Isabella…we do have emotions. __**So many emotions**__. We feel love deeply. We feel joy. We feel happiness…most importantly, we feel ecstasy. When we come together for the first time, there will be no other feeling that I've felt before or will ever feel again that will be that good. That __**pure**__. I __**do**__ love you, Isabella. You're my other half. I want you in ways my advanced brain can barely comprehend._

The husky timbre of his voice made my stomach quiver until I realized I was lusting after an _alien_.

What would my mother say?

My father would have me institutionalized.

"Honestly, I'm having a hard time talking to you right now, Carlisle. Until my transformation is complete, is it possible that I could see you in your human form?"

He laughed again before whispering to me.

_I can appear to you however you'd prefer me to look. After a while, I hope that you can see my foreign beauty for what it is. Look at me, Isabella. See what I looked like as a human._

His featureless body shimmered for a moment before a gorgeous blond man stood in front of me. He was dressed in period clothes from what had to have been the 10th century.

His face was young, his eyes kind. His body was absolutely faultless. His arms bulged out from sleeves from years of hard work. His chest was broad and perfectly muscled.

My mouth dropped open as the uncertain look on his face beamed triumphantly. His perfect lips quirked up at the corner–a smirk.

I don't know how long I sat there with my mouth agape staring at the pristine man before me…finally, his lips parted and the melodic voice that I'd been hearing made their way from him.

"I hope your lack of words is a good thing. I'm not used to feeling anxious, Isabella. The feeling will pass shortly, but it is slightly unnerving. What do you think, Isabella? Am I a suitable match for you?"

I cleared my throat several times, trying to get my voice and brain on the same wavelength.

"I believe you may just be the most beautiful man I've ever seen, Carlisle…even though those clothes don't do your form justice."

My cheeks heated up with a furious blush.

He stepped closer to me, shimmering as his clothing became more modern. He stood less than a foot away from me in form-fitting jeans and a snug t-shirt.

He brought his right hand up slowly and caressed my cheek. His eyes closed at the contact…I admit mine did the same. His touch was tender. He touched my skin reverently.

His husky voice groaned as his fingers slid down my neck.

"Isabella…" My name being moaned from his lips was quickly becoming my favorite sound.

My mind immediately began to berate me.

_Isabella Marie Swan! What the fuck are you doing? He _kidnapped_ you! You have been abducted by ALIENS! Jesus Christ – get a fucking grip on yourself. You should be struggling with him…not letting him get his hands on you. You don't fucking want this, Bella! You want to go home!_

**Well, it's not like I'm going anywhere! He's already begun my transformation! I would never be able to go home anyway. I would look different, act different…this is a non-issue right now. You're not leaving him. You're going to stay…and you will be ecstatic.**

_Go to hell. We're not staying here. We are not going to be the bride of an alien!_

**A HOT ALIEN.**

_Whatever. We're not going to go willingly._

**Look around, dumbass. You have nowhere to go! You can see out of the windows as well as I can. I don't know about you, but all I see are planets, stars, and complete darkness.**

Even my inner fighter was silent after that. There was no way to get home. Even IF I had managed to get out of this craft, there was no way my body would hold up to the pressure and lack of oxygen space was famous for.

My shoulders sagged against the weight of this new bit of information.

"My beautiful girl," he murmured against the skin of my throat. "What has you down? You were so happy only moments ago."

"I'd rather not talk about it, Carlisle…it's just that I'm trying to wrap my head around this right now."

His face looked sad for a few short moments before a beatific smile lit his entire face up.

"Let me show you what you have to look forward to, rather than let you sulk about all that you are giving up."

My heart thrummed unevenly against my chest.

He held out his hand to me, palm up…in it laid a little pink pill.

"Let this dissolve under your tongue, same as before. This pill simulates how we feel all the time. I'm sure that you will find this…pleasurable."

His smirk curled a little more than before as he placed the pill under my tongue. I was past the point of fighting.

_Maybe he'll just keep you so drugged up you won't care that you've been abducted…_

As before, the pill dissolved instantly. And as before, the effects were felt almost instantaneously.

My nerves were on fire. Every breath was a caress across my skin.

My eyes glazed over a little bit from the effects of the pill…when Carlisle saw this, he ran his fingers over my face, down my throat to the neckline of my shirt.

Everywhere he touched, fire blazed.

His eyes followed his fingers down under the cloth that separated us.

I felt like I was being slowly burned alive…and couldn't have been happier.

This was the first time I had ever felt anything like lust for a man…after what happened with Mike, I thought I would never feel this way for a man.

I felt the slowly curling tendrils of desire flicker more strongly in the depths of my stomach.

"Isabella," he murmured against my skin. "Let me make you feel how good you make me feel. Please let me make you mine…in every sense of the word."

My hands found their way into his soft, thick hair, and I found myself pressing his head closer to my throat. I didn't know exactly what I wanted from him…all I knew was that I just _really_ wanted him.

"Carlisle," my voice came out a throaty gasp, "do with me what you will…just _please_ make this ache stop."

He groaned against the pulse in my neck before darting his tongue out to taste the salty skin there.

"Bella," he whispered, "I need you to touch me too. I belong to you just as much as you belong to me. I need you to feel me. _Know me._"

My legs quivered at the raw need in his voice.

I brought my hands up to his face for the safest touching I could stand right now. I'm pretty sure that even if we belonged to each other, it would be considered rude to just _grab_ him.

I gently touched the skin, reveling in the breaths that were panting from his lips.

"Yes, Isabella, know me. This feeling is like _nothing_ I've ever felt before. I need more. Can I take you to someplace more comfortable?"

Unable to speak for the tremors that ran through my body, I nodded woodenly.

He picked me up as if I weighed nothing and carried me from the room through endless corridors.

I could feel him trembling against me as he held me close to him. I felt smugness settle in over me, knowing that I made _him_ tremble.

Finally, a door opened behind me with an audible _whoosh_. I glanced around myself and gasped at the breathtaking sight before me.

There was the large sleigh bed that I had always fantasized about during _alone_ time. The sheets were silky looking. The material was a deep midnight blue and there was lacy gauze hanging from everywhere on the ceiling that swayed in the circulated air.

He set me gently down on the mattress. I was surprised to feel it conform to me immediately. This was the most comfortable I have ever been.

I struggled to get my shirt unbuttoned so that he could put out the fire in my skin and was taken aback slightly when he gently stilled my hands with his own.

"Isabella," he murmured, "This is a big deal for me…being with my other half for the very first time. Please, will you let me undress you?"

My eyes narrowed at his admission, "So, you've never _been_ with anyone?"

"Not a single being. I admit I have pleasured myself on lonely nights when I thought about how you'd look…how you'd feel. In human understanding, I'm a virgin. This is a significant event in my existence. May I please be in control?"

My heart skipped a few beats as I thought of relinquishing control over to Carlisle, a perfect stranger.

I nodded my head slightly, blushing as I felt a little sad that he'd waited for me all this time and I couldn't give him what he was giving me. Tears welled up in my eyes and some spilled over my cheeks.

His concerned gaze drifted over each tear-stained cheek. "I can see you're not comfortable enough with me to give me complete control. I understand and am willing to compromise…I want this to be as perfect for you as it will be for me."

I shook my head and struggled to make my voice cooperate. "No, Carlisle. I want this to be everything you want it to be. I'm just very sad that you're giving me something so precious as your first time, and I can't reciprocate."

He smiled a small smile. "I know that you've been with a previous boyfriend…and I know the circumstances surrounding that. That is why I came and took you when I did. I needed to get you out of there…I just expedited the process a little bit. I'm not upset in the least that you're not a virgin, Isabella. This will be _our_ first time…that, alone, to me is special. Nothing could make it any more spectacular that it will be."

He brought his lips to mine and kissed me sweetly before drawing back to look at me.

His cool hands drifted to the buttons on my shirt. I laid there, trying desperately not to squirm as his fingers ghosted over the buttons, opening the shirt to him…opening me up to him.

As each button was released, his fingers spread the material a little bit – exposing my flesh to his hungry eyes.

Carlisle finally liberated the last button and I sucked in a harsh breath as he slid his hands inside the shirt, pulling the sides open.

His smoldering gaze took in every inch of my pale skin…even the parts that were still covered by my modest white bra.

"Spectacular…"

My face heated up in a blush again as his hands experimentally caressed my skin.

Every touch was like taking an open flame to my skin.

"Carlisle," I whimpered, embarrassed that he elicited this reaction in me. But desperate times and all…called er…desperate measures.

His eyes shot to mine. "Isabella, I'm so sorry. I'm drawing this out. The touch of your skin on my fingertips is like a drug. I can't get enough. I promise you this–I swear I won't stop until you're shaking and satiated."

"Just…please…Carlisle..." I hated how desperate and needy I sounded.

His hands went down to the button and zipper of my jeans. He quickly undid them both, and I lifted my hips in an effort to help him rid me of the offending material.

His eyes ghosted over my body, only clad in my bra and panties. I felt the urge to cover myself up but I fought it hard. If this was going to work, I needed this to go correctly.

"Carlisle," I breathed wantonly, "I'm almost naked, and you are still fully clothed. I find that to be entirely unfair."

I reached for the bottom hem of his t-shirt and slid my hands along the expanse of muscles on his stomach.

His breath shuddered at my trembling touch. I had never been more scared or more exhilarated than I felt in that moment.

I pulled the t-shirt roughly over his head and threw it off to the side, loving the sexy way his hair tousled at the tug of the shirt.

My hands explored his chest slowly – acclimating themselves with the feel of his skin.

The next thing to go was his jeans…and I had to force myself not to giggle like a giddy child when I realized that he was not wearing anything under those jeans.

His legs were very muscular as well as his stomach. A deeply etched V called out to me for attention. It was like a perfect arrow to his impressive length.

I wondered how we'd do this when I transformed and when he dropped the human façade he had put on for me.

Would we even have…our…junk?

My hands skittered over the V, causing his breathing to become ragged.

His face was angelic when my fingers finally found his member.

I ran my hands experimentally over the skin…it was the hardest softness I had ever felt.

Behind my head, I heard the splintering of wood, and I turned my face quickly in fear to see what it was.

Carlisle's hands were crushing the headboard of our bed in an effort not to hurt me.

I felt admiration and just a twinge of fear for this gorgeous creature above me.

His panting stopped only long enough to growl out at me, "Isabella, your touch is unraveling me. I do not wish to hurt you. I want this time to be special and perfect, but it will be flawed with the memory of me hurting you if we don't take this a little bit slow, love."

I shuddered at his endearment. He _had_ said that he loved me earlier.

In movements that shocked me, he relieved me of my bra and panties.

The circulated air teased my naked flesh, and goose bumps broke out everywhere.

He trailed his hands over my overheated skin, and I moaned at the sensations.

_Is this what being on ecstasy is like?_ _Everything he's doing feels phenomenal._

I found myself writhing on the bed frantically. I needed him...badly.

I spread my legs slightly in an invitation to him.

He looked at me hungrily, licking his lips before crashing his lips to mine.

The kiss bordered on painful until the pressure just went away and I felt him nudging my opening with his length.

"Isabella, please let me know if I do anything that you don't like or that hurts you."

I nodded eagerly at him and was instantly filled with his cock. I stretched deliciously with his girth.

He stayed completely still for a moment while my muscles loosened a little to accommodate him.

I wiggled my hips experimentally and arched my back with a supernova of feeling that exploded over my body.

At my encouraging moan, he withdrew from me slowly before pushing back in…the unhurried speed helping me to feel every inch of him.

Every ridge was perfection.

He kept up his leisurely pace, stoking the fire…making it build to a fever pitch. He was bringing me to a whole different plane.

I felt like he was awakening enlightenment in me.

_This HAS to be what nirvana is…_

The feelings ebbed and flowed, pulling at me until both directions won and I was everywhere at once.

Stars exploded behind my eyes, and I let out a howl that would have rattled the windows if I had been back at home.

I slowly came down from my extreme high with Carlisle still stroking me lightly and slowly from inside.

He was quietly groaning into my neck and every single muscle on the man was contracted.

I reached up with my hands and tilted his face until he was looking directly in my eyes. "Carlisle, baby, please come. I want to feel you fall off the same edge I just did. It's the most beautiful thing in the world."

His thrusts became a little heavier and a little faster at my words, and I felt myself building speedily to another peak. His movements became a little jerkier as he neared his end, and I found myself pushing back against him with a mission: I desperately wanted for both of us to go off the edge together.

Only a few deep thrusts later, I was flying, falling…existing in an alternate dimension.

I opened my heavy eyes to see Carlisle. His face was blissful, his lips parted, his eyes clenched tightly.

I then heard the one sentence capable of blowing my world to pieces all over again.

"Isabella, oh God, I love you so much. You've made me the happiest I've ever been."

I felt my heart clench in my chest for its final beat.

I relaxed into the bed and looked at the ceiling…unperturbed by the reflection that I saw.

I saw Carlisle's alien form sitting completely still in front of my newly transformed body, nothing but our hands touching.

Well, I guess that answers the question about how we do _things_ together…

I opened my gold eyes to gaze euphorically into his.

**Carlisle, thank you for coming for me.**

_Isabella, I could never be without you._


End file.
